Chaotic Heart
by Lady Ze
Summary: YUNJAE STORY :: Apakah Jung Yunho bisa disebut pedofilia jika ia menyukai anak di bawah umur bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sangat polos?
1. Chapter 1

**Chaotic Heart**

**Chapter ****1**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** Chaotic Heart

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Summary :**

Apakah Jung Yunho bisa disebut pedofilia jika ia menyukai anak di bawah umur bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sangat polos?

* * *

"_Yunho, kau harus menjemput Junsu sekarang. Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia masih baru di kota ini, kan? Cepatlah, jangan biarkan Junsu menunggumu."_

"Umma, aku masih berkerja. Aku baru pulang kerja jam lima sore, masih dua jam lagi. Kenapa tidak umma sendiri yang menjemputnya, eoh?" ucap si namja bermata musang. Ia menyenderkan badannya di punggung kursi kerja miliknya.

"_Umma sedang membuat kue. Junsu akan mengajak Joongie ke rumah."_

Siapa lagi itu Joongie? Pikir Yunho dalam hati. Ummanya terdengar senang sekali ketika menyebut nama Joongie.

"Aku sedang sibuk, umma."

"_Ayolah, Yunho! Apa perlu umma izinkan kepada atasanmu, eoh?" _ucap ummanya dengan nada meremehkan. Bukanlah hal yang susah bagi ummanya untuk meminta izin kepada atasan Yunho.

"Ha—ah, arraseo!"

Yunho mendengus keras, dengan kasar ia menutup sambungan telepon lalu ia mengambil kunci mobil Audi-nya dan segera meninggalkan perusahaan tempat dia berkerja.

* * *

"Su—suie, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku ke rumah ahjumma-mu?" tanya seorang namja yang terlihat sangat polos sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Joongie. Ahjumma tidak akan memakanmu. Ahjumma sudah membuat kue kering untuk kita." ujar namja yang bernama Junsu ini. Bila dilihat sekilas, ia tidak seperti anak SMP tingkat terakhir pada umumnya. Tubuhnya terlalu berisi untuk anak berumur lima belas tahun.

"Kau mau mengizinkan kepada ummaku? Aku takut umma akan memukul kakiku lagi kalau aku pulang ke rumah sampai malam hari." ujar si namja polos yang dipanggil Joongie ini dengan suara bergetar.

Ia teringat ketika ummanya marah kepadanya dan memukul kakinya dengan sapu hanya karena ia telat satu jam pulang ke rumah.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Tenang saja! Kita sudah bersahabat selama tiga tahun, ummamu mengenalku bukan? Ummamu tidak akan marah. Lagipula saat itu juga salahmu! Seharusnya kau pulang, tapi kau malah mampir ke toko permen!" ujar Junsu panjang lebar yang membuat telinga Jaejoong berdengung.

"Ya—yasudah!" ucap Jaejoong dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jaejoong dan Junsu memang telah bersahabat selama tiga tahun, tepatnya selama ia bersekolah di SMP. Junsu adalah anak baru saat itu, ia murid pindahan dari Gwangju. Dan si polos Jaejoong-lah yang menjadi temannya.

"Ah, itu Yunho hyung! Ayo, Joongie!"

"Si—siapa Yunho hyung, Suie? Kenapa bukan ahjumma yang menjemput kita, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berlari-lari mengikuti Junsu karena tangannya ditarik oleh Junsu.

"Dia kakak sepupu yang sering aku ceritakan, Joongie. Dia adalah anak ahjumma yang kuliah di Harvard itu."

"O—oh, katamu Yunho hyung tampan? Tapi kenapa badannya seperti beruang, eoh?"

"Aigo!"

* * *

"Yunho hyung! Bogoshippo!" Junsu langsung memeluk dengan erat Yunho yang berdiri di sebelah mobilnya. Yunho termundur beberapa langkah ke belakang karena Junsu yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Ya! Kim Junsu! Kau bisa membuat pinggangku patah!" Yunho berusaha melepas pelukan Junsu.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung!" pekik Junsu merasa sebal karena Yunho menolak untuk dipeluk lagi.

"Ha—ah, aku bisa gila mengurus anak kecil seperti ini." gumam Yunho. "Ayo, kita pulang, Junsu. Hyung harus kembali ke kantor lagi."

"Eh? Hyung sudah kerja? Sejak kapan? Apa ahjussi yang menyuruh?"

Yunho mendecak sebal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Junsu yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

"Dasar bebek cerewet! Cepat masuk!"

"Kata ummaku, marah-marah bisa membuat wajah berkeriput." kata Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok seseorang yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari adik sepupunya itu.

Ia memandang dengan pandangan kagum ketika mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Mi—mianhe, hyung!" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Ia berpikir Yunho pasti marah dengannya.

"Joongie, ayo masuk!"

Dengan gerakan gemetaran, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil Audi. Duduk merapat ke Junsu.

Yunho yang kembali kesadarannya pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Joongie, wae? Kenapa duduknya merapat ke aku, eoh?"

"A—aku takut dengan hyungmu! Aku bersumpah demi boneka gajahku, dia benar-benar seperti beruang." lirih Jaejoong tepat di telinga Junsu.

"Aku bisa mendengar yang kau ucapkan, Joongie." ujar Yunho memasang seringaian, matanya masih berfokus ke jalanan.

'Jadi dia yang bernama Joongie? Pantas saja umma senang sekali.' ucap Yunho dalam hati.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menelan ludah dengan gugup ketika melihat seringaian dari Yunho yang menurutnya terlihat seperti ahjussi-ahjussi penculik anak kecil itu.

"Mi—mianhe! Jangan sakiti aku! Aku janji akan menjadi anak baik!"

"Aigo!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Junsu menepuk jidat melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang terlalu polos ini. Rasanya ia ingin memberi ceramah kepada ummanya Jaejoong yang terlalu membatasi pergaulan Jaejoong.

* * *

"Joongie...! Bogoshippo!" seorang yeoja berusia empat puluh lima tahun berlari memeluk Jaejoong yang masih berada di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Pasalnya Yunho tidak mengantar mereka sampai ke halaman rumah. Yunho langsung kembali ke kantornya setelah menyeringai lagi kepada Jaejoong. Yang tentu saja membuat Jaejoong bergetar ketakutan.

"Ah—ahjumma. A—aku tidak bisa ber—bernafas." ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata. Pasalnya yeoja yang dipanggilnya ahjumma ini memeluknya sangat erat.

"Ahjumma terlalu berlebihan. Padahal Joongie baru saja ke rumah Sabtu lalu." cibir Junsu yang sedang membuka sepatu sekolahnya.

"Ahjumma sangat merindukan Joongie. Joongie terlalu menggemaskan!"

"A—aw." Jaejoong meringis ketika pipinya dicubit cukup kuat.

"Ahjumma, biarkan aku dan Joongie mengerjakan tugas matematika bersama dulu." ujar Junsu yang sudah menggenggam tangan Jaejoong bersiap membawanya ke kamar tidurnya.

Nyonya Jung yang memang sangat menyukai Jaejoong karena menurutnya Jaejoong seperti boneka yang sangat cantik ini hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Mengerucutkan bibirnya seakan lupa dengan umurnya yang sudah kepala empat itu. "Baiklah, ahjumma akan mengantar kue kering ke kamarmu, Suie. Ngomong-ngomong tadi ummamu menelepon."

"Ne, nanti aku akan menelepon umma."

* * *

"Ha—h, matematika memang menyebalkan!" gerutu Junsu yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya.

"Iya, aku juga tidak mengerti. Nanti aku tanyakan aja ke Yoochun hyung. Siapa tahu dia mengerti." sambung Jaejoong lagi. Ia berbaring terlentang di lantai kamar tidur Junsu sambil meniup-niup poninya yang cukup panjang.

"Eh? Hyungmu sudah pulang, Joongie? Katanya ada turnamen basket di Jepang." tanya Junsu dengan penuh perasaan ingin tahu.

"Tadi malam hyung sudah pulang. Mulai besok dia sudah sekolah lagi." ujar Jaejoong menceritakan hyung-nya yang masih bersekolah di SMA.

"Benarkah? Ya ampun! Aku tidak sabar untuk mengucapkan selamat kepadanya!" ujar Junsu. Suaranya terdengar sangat senang ditambah matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau mengikuti pertandingan hyungku, Suie?"

"Yeah, tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melewatkan gerakan lincah hyungmu yang membawa bola. Terlihat sangat seksi sekali." ujar Junsu dengan menutup matanya. Mungkin ia sedang membayangkan Yoochun sekarang.

"Hyungku bukan yeoja, Suie. Kenapa kamu bilang seksi, eoh?"

"_Oh My Lord!_"

Junsu bersumpah, bila ia memiliki kesempatan. Ia akan membawa Jaejoong berkumpul bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah mengerti arti dewasa itu. Selama ini Junsu tahu, Jaejoong hanya pergi ke sekolah lalu pulang ke rumah, selain itu mampir ke rumah ahjummanya yang tidak ada bedanya dengan umma Jaejoong. Memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti anak berusia lima tahun.

Salahkan saja wajah Jaejoong yang cantik, tingkahnya yang polos. Siapa yang tidak gemas kepadanya?

* * *

"Ahjumma, aku harus pulang sekarang. Umma akan marah bila aku pulang terlalu malam." ujar Jaejoong sambil melepas jepitan berbentuk _hello kitty_ dari rambut hitamnya. Hasil perbuatan dari Nyonya Jung.

"Begitu? Baiklah, akan ahjumma suruh Yunho hyung mengantarmu pulang."

Mendengar nama Yunho disebut, tubuh Jaejoong menjadi menegang. Keringat mulai mengalir dipelipisnya. Ia taku bila Yunho membuangnya ke Sungai Han karena telah mengatakan Yunho seperti beruang.

"Ah—ahjumma." lirih Jaejoong menarik ujung _blouse_ Nyonya Jung yang hendak memanggil Yunho.

"Wae, Joongie?" tanya Nyonya Jung dengan senyuman lebar. Ia berharap di dalam hati kalau Jaejoong masih ingin berlama-lama di rumahnya.

"A—apa bisa ahjumma saja yang mengantarku pulang?"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Nyonya Jung dengan alis yang berkerut.

"A—aku takut."

"Takut apa, eoh?" Nyonya Jung kembali duduk dan memegang pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan matanya, Nyonya Jung bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

"Nanti Yunho hyung yang seperti beruang itu membuangku ke Sungai Han. Andwe…!"

* * *

To be continued.

Berniat untuk review?

* * *

ZE


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaotic Heart**

**Chapter ****2**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** **Chaotic Heart** :_Vanilla Cupcakes_

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Summary :**

Apakah Jung Yunho bisa disebut pedofilia jika ia menyukai anak di bawah umur bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sangat polos?

* * *

Di Hari Minggu yang cerah, seorang namja berumur lima belas tahun ini sedang sibuk memakai _sneakers_ birunya. Ia tersenyum puas ketika ia selesai mengikat tali _sneakers_-nya menyerupai pita.

"Umma! Aku pergi dulu!" teriaknya dari depan pintu. Ia memakai tas ranselnya dan memegang keranjang kue yang terbuat dari rotan dan terlihat imut.

"Ne. Pulang sebelum matahari terbenam!" kata umma-nya membalas teriakan Jaejoong dari ruang kerjanya.

Nyonya Kim adalah seorang kritikus makanan, ia juga seorang penulis blog tentang makanan. Ia memilih berkerja di rumah saja, terkadang ia juga pergi ke luar kota atau keluar negeri untuk mencicipi resep makanan baru.

"Oke, umma!" jawabnya dengan riang.

Ia adalah Kim Jaejoong, namja berumur lima belas tahun yang memiliki wajah cantik. Jaejoong adalah anak kedua Nyonya Kim. Ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Park Yoochun.

Bingung kenapa marga mereka berbeda?

Park Yoochun adalah anak hasil pernikahan Nyonya Kim dengan suami pertamanya. Nyonya Kim bercerai ketika Yoochun berusia dua tahun. Kemudian Nyonya Kim menikah lagi dengan suami keduanya dan dari hasil pernikahan keduanya ia mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong berumur satu tahun, Nyonya Kim kembali bercerai dengan suami keduanya. Hingga sekarang, Nyonya Kim memilih untuk menyendiri dan menjadi janda. Ia terlalu depresi untuk menjalani kehidupan pernikahan ketiga kalinya. Cukup dua kali saja ia gagal dalam kehidupan pernikahannya.

* * *

Jaejoong sedang duduk di halte bus. Ia memeluk keranjang kue berisi kue buatannya sendiri. Ia sangat senang ketika umma-nya memberi resep kue baru, dengan senang hati Jaejoong langsung mencoba membuat dan berhasil.

_Vanilla cupcakes_, _cupcakes_ pertama yang dia buat. Dia bermaksud untuk memberikannya kepada Junsu, karena itu ia membawa _cupcakes_ tersebut.

Sebuah mobil Audi berwarna putih berhenti tepat di depan halte bus dimana Jaejoong berada.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa sekarang bus-nya diganti dengan mobil mewah, eoh? Pasti bayarnya lebih mahal." gumamnya sambil memandang mobil tersebut.

Jaejoong memperhatikan seorang namja turun dari mobil tersebut. Ia kembali mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam ketika namja yang ia kenal menghampirinya.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya kepada keranjang kuenya. Ia memejamkan matanya karena terlalu takut memandang namja yang lebih dewasa dari dia itu.

"Kenapa kamu selalu takut melihatku, eoh? Sudah aku katakan kalau aku tidak akan membuangmu ke Sungai Han, kan?" kata namja itu. Ia teringat kejadian kemarin malam ketika ia Jaejoong tidak mau diantar olehnya.

"A—aku hanya takut melihat hyung berdiri di depanku. Hyung sangat besar seperti beruang. Aku takut kalau hyung akan mencabik-cabikku."

"Oh, Ya Tuhan. Apa aku memiliki cakar, eoh? Lihatlah?" Namja itu memperlihatkan kuku-kukunya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka sedikit matanya. Ia melihat kuku-kuku pendek namja tersebut.

"Mianhe." gumamnya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengantarmu." kata Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hyung berkerja sebagai supir." gumamnya lagi.

Namja dewasa bernama Yunho itu menepuk jidatnya. Ia sangat gemas dengan Jaejoong yang terlalu polos. Ia bahkan terlalu tampan untuk menjadi supir.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu. Aku tahu kalau kau akan ke rumahku karena Junsu memberitahuku. Jadi, aku mengajakmu sekalian daripada kamu menunggu bus terlalu lama." Yunho mengerang frustasi.

"Oh, begitu. Aku pikir sekarang transportasi umum seperti bus diganti dengan mobil mewah seperti itu. Aku sudah khawatir kalau uang yang kubawa tidak cukup." katanya dengan polos.

"Aigo, Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho benar-benar merasa gemas ingin mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

* * *

"Apa yang kamu bawa, Joongie?" tanya Yunho ketika ia baru saja menyadari Jaejoong menaruh keranjang di atas pahanya.

"Ini _cupcakes_ buatanku. Aku ingin memberikannya kepada Suie dan ahjumma." jawabnya tersenyum, memandang keranjang kuenya.

"Kau bisa membuat kue, ya?"

"Iya, umma yang mengajariku. Hyung mau mencoba _cupcakes_ ini juga?" tanya Jaejoong menawarkan _cupcakes_-nya kepada Yunho dengan wajah ceria. Rasa takutnya kepada Yunho sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"Aniya. Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Wajah Jaejoong menjadi cemberut. Baru kali ini seseorang menolak untuk memakan _cupcakes_-nya. "Apa hyung mengidap diabetes? Aku bisa membuat _cupcakes_ tanpa gula untuk hyung."

Yunho tercengang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Ia masih berusaha fokus menyetir mobilnya walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin mencubit pipi Jaejoong. Yang benar saja! Umurnya masih dua puluh lima tahun. Dia rajin berolahraga dan menghindari makanan manis. Tapi, Jaejoong mengira ia mengidap diabetes. Tidak mungkin, kan?!

"Hyung harus meminum susu untuk penderita diabetes dan memakai gula khusus untuk penderita diabetes. Halmonie-ku juga mengidap penyakit diabetes." ujar Jaejoong lagi yang benar-benar membuat Yunho _spechless_.

"Astaga! Kim Jaejoong! Aku tidak mengidap diabetes! Aku hanya tidak suka makanan manis!" ujar Yunho. Ia kembali mengerang frustasi. Sangat susah berbicara dengan anak berumur lima belas tahun yang terlalu polos seperti Jaejoong itu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, umma-mu mengidam apa ketika hamil, huh?!"

"Eung—h, kata umma dia hanya mengidam manisan mangga saja. Umma pernah bercerita kepadaku." Sebenarnya Yunho tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari kata-katanya itu. Namun, Jaejoong yang terlalu polos mengira Yunho benar-benar bertanya kepadanya.

Jung Yunho, namja dewasa berusia dua puluh lima tahun untuk pertama kalinya ingin menabrakkan mobil Audi-nya ke tiang listrik karena tingkah seorang namja berusia lima belas tahun yang sangat polos, Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

"Jaejoongie...!" Seperti biasa, Nyonya Jung langsung menyerang Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat. Hal tersebut sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Entah kenapa dia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong melebihi Yunho, anaknya sendiri.

"Dulu ketika aku pulang dari Amrik, umma tidak memelukku seperti itu." gerutu Yunho. Ia protes kepada umma-nya, pasalnya ketika ia sudah lulus berkuliah dan pulang ke rumah, Nyonya Jung hanya memberi ucapan selamat. Tidak ada pelukan hangat dari Nyonya Jung.

"Kamu sudah dewasa, Yunho."

"Ha—h, aku akan memanggil Junsu dulu." ujar Yunho. Ia lebih baik memanggil Junsu yang berada di kamar daripada melihat umma-nya mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Jaejoong. Yunho bukannya ingin dicium seperti itu juga oleh umma-nya. Yunho hanya ingin mencium pipi Jaejoong seperti yang umma-nya lakukan.

Eh?

Apa yang Yunho pikirkan barusan? Mencium pipi Jaejoong?

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Ia baru saja berpikiran bodoh.

"Ayo, Joongie. Duduklah dulu di ruang keluarga bersama ahjumma." Nyonya Jung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga di rumah sederhananya ini.

Keluarga Jung memang pemilik perusahaan alat berat. Mereka termasuk orang kaya, tapi mereka tidak se-kaya pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan besar lainnya. Lagipula, keluarga Jung memilih untuk hidup sederhana.

Bagi mereka, rumah dengan satu ruang tamu, satu ruang keluarga, dapur yang minimalis dan empat buah kamar sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Apalagi Tuan Jung sering berpergian ke luar kota, lalu Yunho yang kuliah di Harvard saat itu, membuat kediaman Jung menjadi sepi. Karena itu, Nyonya Jung memutuskan untuk membawa Junsu, anak dari adik perempuannya untuk tinggal bersama. Ia juga merasa kasihan dengan orangtua Junsu yang hidup serba kekurangan. Sekarang Junsu tidak perlu khawatir dengan masa depannya, Tuan Jung membiayai segala kebutuhan hidupnya. Sangat baik, kan?

"Ahjumma, ini aku bawakan _cupcakes_ buatan sendiri." kata Jaejoong sambil memberikan keranjang kuenya kepada Nyonya Jung.

"Oh, kau berbakat sekali, Joongie. Akan ahjumma taruh di piring. Mungkin dinikmati bersama teh lebih terasa enak."

"Hum! Aku juga suka menikmati kue dengan teh. Sebenarnya aku ingin menikmati dengan kopi. Tapi umma melarangku, katanya kopi tidak baik untuk lambung."

"Umma-mu benar, Joongie." ujar Nyonya Jung. Layaknya yeoja berusia belasan tahun, Nyonya Jung mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jaejoong lalu pergi ke dapur membawa keranjang kue Jaejoong.

Begitulah Nyonya Jung bila bersama Jaejoong, ia merasa dirinya masih muda dan lupa akan umurnya.

* * *

"Joongie, kamu ingin ke taman bermain sore ini?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku ingin, tapi aku takut pulang hingga malam. Umma menyuruhku pulang sebelum matahari terbenam." jawab Jaejoong. Ia menjilat telunjuknya yang terkena krim _cupcake_ yang dimakannya. Hal tersebut membuat Yunho yang duduk di depannya di samping umma-nya menelan ludah gugup. Terlalu menggoda, pikir Yunho.

"Yunho hyung mau?" tanya Jaejoong ketika menyadari Yunho menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ti—tidak, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka makanan manis, bukan?"

_Cherry lip_ itu mengerucut. Ia merasa kesal lagi-lagi Yunho menolak. Lagi-lagi hal tersebut membuat Yunho menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Umma, bukankah umma hari ini akan menyusul appa ke Busan?" tanya Yunho kepada Nyonya Jung. Ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong karena sesuatu mulai mengeras di bawah sana.

"Oh ya! Umma hampir saja lupa! Umma terlalu senang Joongie ke rumah." ujar Nyonya Jung agak panik. Ia melihat jam dinding. Ia baru menyadari bahwa pesawatnya akan berangkat satu setengah jam lagi. "Omo! Sebaiknya umma pergi sekarang!"

Nyonya Jung langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Kali ini ia sangat panik. Untung saja dia sudah _packing_ kemarin malam.

"Joongie, kamu menginap disini saja, ya? Kasihan Suie sendirian. Nanti ahjumma akan menelepon umma-mu. _Bye!_"

Belum sempat Jaejoong membalas perkataan Nyonya Jung, yeoja itu sudah keluar rumah menyeret koper besarnya.

"Aku tidak membawa baju, Suie."

"Kamu bisa memakai bajuku, Joongie."

"Tapi, bajumu itu besar. Kau harusnya sadar kalau tubuhmu lebih gendut dari aku, Suie." ujar Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho berusaha mati-matian agar ia tidak menertawakan Junsu. Jaejoong terlalu jujur mengatakan Junsu lebih gendut darinya, hal itu sama saja menghina Junsu.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong!" Junsu memekik dengan nyaring. Suaranya yang sangat nyaring itu membuat Jaejoong menutup telinganya. Telinganya bahkan sedikit mendengung mendengar pekikan Junsu.

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yang Joongie katakan memang benar, Suie! Hahaha..."

"Ya! Hyung!"

* * *

Setelah perkelahian kecil mereka, yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Junsu dan Yunho. Junsu memaksa Yunho mengantar dia dan Jaejoong ke taman bermain. Tentu saja Jaejoong merasa sangat senang ke taman bermain. Dia sudah sangat lama tidak pergi ke taman bermain. Yunho hanya mampu menghela nafas sepanjang mungkin.

"Joongie, mau main yang mana dulu?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir. Matanya menyusuri tiap permainan yang ada. _"Merry go round?"_

Junsu memandang horor ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong bercanda, kan? Mereka sudah berumur lima belas tahun dan diantara sekian permainan yang mampu memacu adrenalin, Jaejoong mengajaknya naik ke atas kuda-kudaan yang kecil dimana hanya anak-anak kecil berumur lima tahun sampai sepuluh tahun duduk sambil tertawa memegang lolipop dan kembang gulanya. Itu sangat tidak lucu!

"Naik _roller coaster_ saja! Apa kamu tidak malu dengan anak-anak kecil itu, huh?" Junsu menunjuk anak-anak kecil yang sedang berada di _merry go round_.

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku senang kalau bermain disana bersama anak-anak itu. Bukankah mereka lucu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

Junsu mengumpat di dalam hati. Jangan anggap ia tidak bisa mengumpat. Ia cukup sering mendengar Yunho mengumpat di rumah. "Kalau begitu kau bermain itu dan aku bermain _roller coaster_, oke?"

"Terserah Suie saja." jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Lalu, kamu mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Junsu dengan nada sebal. Ia masih merasa kesal karena Yunho membenarkan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin duduk di kursi taman itu saja. Aku akan menunggu kalian disana." jawab Yunho dengan suara malasnya. Yunho lebih memilih menonton tv di rumah bersama kursi malasnya daripada menemani kedua anak kecil itu.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa!" Junsu langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua. Ia tidak sabar untuk memacu adrenalin-nya, berteriak sepuasnya ketika _roller coaster_ memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Hyung, bisakah aku menitip ini?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Yunho. Ia menyodorkan keranjang kue imutnya kepada Yunho.

Yunho melotot memandang keranjang kue tersebut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan duduk bersebelahan dengan keranjang kue rotan yang terbuat dari rotan dan ada gambar hello kitty di bagian depannya. Oh, jangan lupakan pita berwarna pink yang menempel dengan indah di pegangan keranjang tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu membawa itu, eoh? Kau bisa meninggalkannya di rumah tadi."

"A—aku memasukkan kembali _cupcakes_ yang ditaruh ahjumma di piring tadi kesini. Aku pikir aku bisa memakannya setelah bermain bersama Junsu." jawab Jaejoong dengan rasa takut kembali menghampirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika mendengar nada suara Yunho meninggi.

"A—aku mohon, Yunho hyung..." ujar Jaejoong lagi memberanikan dirinya. Ia menatap Yunho seperti seekor anak anjing yang lucu.

"Baiklah." Yunho langsung mengambil keranjang tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menghindari tatapan yang Jaejoong berikan kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, hyung!" ujar Jaejoong dengan senang. Jaejoong segera berlari dan menuju _merry go round_, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Eh?"

"Ada syaratnya, Kim Jaejoong. Kamu pikir menitip keranjang ini gratis, huh?" tanya Yunho. Ia menyeringai ketika ia mendapat ide bodoh itu entah darimana datangnya.

"A—apa? Aku tidak membawa uang yang banyak hyung! Apa boleh hutang dulu?" tanya balik Jaejoong. Sepertinya ia berpikir Yunho meminta bayaran kepadanya.

"Bukan! Aku tidak memintamu membayar dengan uang. Tapi..." Yunho kembali menyeringai ketika melihat Jaejoong ketakutan. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong mulai berkeringat. "Kamu harus menciumku."

"Mwo? Mencium hyung?"

"Ye—ah, disini." Yunho menunjuk pipi kanannya. Ia mulai terselimuti oleh ide bodohnya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Yunho. Menurutnya Yunho sangat aneh karena meminta bayaran dengan mencium pipinya. Padahal dia sendiri kalau membeli permen harus membayar dengan uang.

"Mwo? Tidak apa-apa kalau aku membayarnya dengan mencium hyung?"

Yunho berteriak dalam hati. Rasanya dia ingin menarik wajah Jaejoong dan menempelkan bibir merah menggoda itu di atas bibirnya.

Apa Yunho baru saja berpikir mencium Jaejoong, huh? Pasti pikiran Yunho sedang kacau saat ini.

"Ha—h, apa kamu ingin aku meminta bayaran dengan uang?" tanya Yunho. Bibirnya kembali menyeringai.

"Baiklah!"

Jaejoong perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Yunho. "Mmm..." Jaejoong terkejut ketika Yunho memutar wajahnya dan bibir Yunho menempel di bibirnya.

Hal yang sama terjadi dengan Yunho. Ia melotot tidak percaya, kepalanya bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Ia reflek begitu saja memutar kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong. Yunho langsung menarik ke belakang kepalanya, dan bibirnya terlepas dari bibir Jaejoong walaupun sebenarnya ada rasa tidak rela.

"Manis." gumamnya tanpa sadar. Ia sangat ingin menampar pipinya sendiri. Dirinya sangat aneh hari ini ketika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berkedip beberapa kali. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga Yunho bergumam.

"Mwo? Bibirku bukan _vanilla cupcakes_ itu, kenapa hyung katakan manis, eoh?" tanyanya dengan jari telunjuknya menunjuk keranjang yang dipegang oleh Yunho.

"A—astaga! Cepatlah pergi bermain! Kamu banyak bertanya!" Yunho sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia sengaja membuat Jaejoong merasa takut dengannya.

Hal tersebut hanyalah alibi dari seorang Jung Yunho. Ia sebenarnya ingin mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jung Yunho, namja normal berusia dua puluh lima tahun mencium bibir Kim Jaejoong, namja berusia lima belas tahun yang sangat polos?

Apa tidak ada hal yang lebih gila dari itu?

* * *

To be continued.

Berniat untuk review?

* * *

**Big thanks to :**

3kjj, sorahsorah, haruko2277, kikikyujunmyun, missjelek, Chris1004, dededeepeo, Vic89, AliveYJ, Zora Fujoshi, RedsXiah, ayulestari . sefti, lhk34, cindyshim07, iche . cassiopeiajaejoong, simijewels, YunHolic, leeChunnie, yoon HyunWoon, Clein cassie, Taeripark, Hana – Kara, nanajunsu, toki4102, ckhislsm137, hanasukie, joongmax, mYesungie . Wife, zhe, akiramia44, yui . hiruma, Myyunyun, Dennis Park, Rly . C . Jaekyu, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Aaliya Shim, BambiJung, misschokyulate2, ShinjiWoo920202, Zen Ikkika, irengiovanny, heesy, mrspark6002, ajid yunjae, Ny Cho Evil, sissy, jaena, novanoba, okoyunjae, OhSooYeol, WineMing, lee sunri hyun, imelriyanti, gwansim84, putrielisa, azahra88, ms . R, Followers, Favoriters, and Guest.

* * *

ZE


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaotic Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** **Chaotic Heart ** :_ Strawberry Shortcakes_

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Summary :**

Apakah Jung Yunho bisa disebut pedofilia jika ia menyukai anak di bawah umur bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sangat polos?

* * *

Yunho menggerutu sendiri di ruang keluarga, sesekali ia melirik Jaejoong yang memohon-mohon kepadanya. Yunho benar-benar ingin marah kepada Junsu yang meninggalkan Jaejoong di rumahnya hanya demi menonton latihan basket Yoochun. Sedangkan Yunho disuruh oleh ummanya berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga mereka. Yunho baru saja melihat _to-do-list_ yang ditempel ummanya di lemari es.

Keluarga Jung bukannya tidak memiliki pembantu, hanya saja pembantu kesayangan mereka sedang mengambil cuti selama dua minggu. Jadi, mau tidak mau Yunho-lah yang menggantikan tugas pembantunya untuk berbelanja.

"Aku mohon…" ujar Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia memohon agar Yunho mengajaknya pergi berbelanja.

"Ha—ah, ayo kita pergi." Yunho akhirnya pasrah dan mengajak Jaejoong. Hatinya menjadi luluh karena mata bulat Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya Yunho akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk berbelanja kali ini.

Jaejoong tidak berbicara lagi. Ia melompat dari sofa dan segera mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Jaejoong meras senang sekali saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa Yunho akan berbelanja hari ini. Tentu saja Jaejoong memilih ikut berbelanja dengan Yunho daripada ikut menonton latihan Yochuun.

Tidak sia-sia air mata palsu yang ia keluarkan tadi saat memohon-mohon kepada Yunho.

* * *

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sampai di supermarket kawasan Myeong-dong. Yunho dan keluarganya memang terbiasa untuk berbelanja di kawasan ini. Harganya jauh lebih murah daripada di daerah Gangnam.

Yunho melihat daftar di secarik kertas yang sudah ditulis oleh ummanya. Ia menghela nafas melihat daftar yang lumayan panjang itu. Tapi, sebagai anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua, Yunho harus melakukannya.

Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam supermarket. 'Pasti merepotkan.' kata Yunho dalam hati.

"Hyung, ayo masuk!" Tangan kecil Jaejoong menggenggam dan menarik Yunho untuk mengambil troli dan masuk ke dalam supermarket. Entah mengapa, Yunho menyukai tangan kecil Jaejoong yang menggenggamnya.

"Kita ke bagian sayur-sayuran dulu, Joongie."

Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat mendorong troli menuju bagian sayur-sayuran. Dia hapal dengan seluk-beluk supermarket ini karena Nyonya Jung sering mengajaknya.

Yunho mulai mengambil sayur-sayuran sesuai dengan daftar dari Nyonya Jung. Jaejoong membantu Yunho memilih sayuran yang masih segar. Hei, ternyata pikiran Yunho salah. Jaejoong tidak merepotkan! Justru Jaejoong membuat kegiatan belanja mereka lebih cepat. Jangan meremehkan si polos Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho!

* * *

"Hyung, aku mau es krim." rengek Jaejoong ketika mereka melewati _counter_ es krim.

"Ini masih musim dingin, nanti kamu bisa sakit, Joongie."

"Jebbal…" rengek Jaejoong lagi memohon kepada Yunho.

Yunho berdecak melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca itu lagi.

"Hyung…" Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung bawah kemeja Yunho.

"Tidak, Kim Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang minum es krim di musim dingin."

"Ada, hyung!" protes Jaejoong.

"Siapa?"

"Aku! Hanya saja hyung jahat tidak mau membelikannya. Hiks…hiks…"

Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Jaejoong menangis di depan _counter _es krim. Ia dengan tidak tahu malu duduk di lantai dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sambil menangis. Merengek kepada Yunho agar membelikan es krim.

Beberapa orang yang lewat termasuk Yunho tercengang dengan sikap Jaejoong yang lebih pantas dilakukan oleh anak berumur lima tahun.

"Tuan, sebaiknya turuti saja kehendaknya. Apa anda tidak malu dilihat orang, Tuan." Seorang yeoja memberanikan diri berbicara kepada Yunho.

"Aigo! Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho menggeram kesal ketika yeoja itu sedikit menyindirnya. Yunho menarik Jaejoong agar berdiri dan menyuruhnya berhenti menangis.

Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Ia mengelap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya menggunakan kemeja yang Yunho pakai. Hal tersebut membuat emosi namja berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini meningkat.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Tanpa sadar Yunho membentak Jaejoong.

"I—iya." Jaejoong merasa gugup dan ketakutan akibat Yunho yang membentaknya.

Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong yang ketakutan. Yunho takut bila Jaejoong menangis lagi dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Yunho menarik nafas sedalam mungkin untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Ambillah es krim yang kamu mau." ujar Yunho berusaha tenang kembali.

"Tidak jadi, hyung. Aku sudah tidak menginginkannya."

Yunho mati-matian menahan emosi akibat sikap dari namja berusia lima belas tahun ini. Setelah membuatnya malu akibat sikap tidak pantasnya sekarang ia dengan santainya berbicara tidak jadi membeli es krim.

"Ya Tuhan. Ampuni dosa-dosaku." gumam Yunho.

"Hyung, kalau mau pengakuan dosa di gereja. Kenapa hyung melakukannya di supermarket, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polos. Ternyata ia mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Yunho memilih diam dan menghela nafas sepanjang mungkin. Kim Jaejoong benar-benar mampu mengacaukan hati dan perasaannya. Membuatnya bingung sendiri dengan perasaanya terhadap anak kecil itu.

* * *

Setelah selesai berbelanja di supermarket, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk makan siang. Ternyata mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di supermarket tadi. Tentu saja dengan belanjaan yang super banyak.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menikmati sup ayam ginseng untuk makan siang mereka. Di udara yang sangat dingin, makanan berkuah sangat cocok sekali untuk melawan udara dingin.

"Hyung, tolong potongkan ayam untukku." ujar Jaejoong meminta tolong kepada Yunho.

Yunho diam tidak menjawab namun ia mengerjakan permintaan Jaejoong. Yunho memotong ayam menjadi kecil-kecil lalu menaruhnya di mangkuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Gomawo, hyung." ujarnya tersenyum kepada Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis melihat senyuman indah yang Jaejoong berikan untuknya.

"Kau sangat manis bila tersenyum, Joongie." gumam Yunho tanpa sadar. Yunho sendiri merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa diam itu.

"Mwo? Aku bukan gula ataupun kue manis! Kenapa hyung selalu mengatakan aku manis, eoh?" protes Jaejoong disertai dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Yunho sungguh tidak fokus dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Dia terlalu fokus melihat _cherry lip_ itu mengerucut. Terlalu menggoda untuk namja dewasa seperti Yunho.

CUP

Tanpa sadar, tubuh Yunho bergerak. Berdiri dari kursi dan mencium _cherry lip_ yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya tadi. Tidak seperti di taman bermain, Yunho tidak menyadari perbuatan dan menarik mundur bibirnya. Yunho melumat _cherry lip_ itu dan menghisapnya sedikit kuat. Ia benar-benar berada di bawah alam sadarnya sekarang. Ia tidak menyadari beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati makan siang melihat perbuatannya.

"Em—mh…" Jaejoong melenguh dan dengan susah payah ia melepaskan bibirnya yang dihisap Yunho. Saat itu-lah Yunho baru sadar dengan perbuatannya. Yunho merasa malu menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain.

"Hyung! Kenapa memakan bibirku, eoh? Apa hyung tidak bisa membedakan antara ayam dengan bibirku ini, huh!" ujar Jaejoong kesal sambil menunjuk bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak dan memerah.

Beberapa orang yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong terkekeh kecil. Yunho hanya bisa menahan malu dan pura-pura tidak peduli. Ia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Ye—ah, aku tidak bisa membedakan ayam dengan bibirmu." gumam Yunho menjawab ucapan Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong terus-menerus mengomel kepadanya.

"Aigo, hyung!" Jaejoong menepuk jidat layaknya orang dewasa yang frustasi. Padahal disini seharusnya Yunho-lah yang paling frustasi menghadapi tingkah polos seorang Kim Jaejoong. Bayangkan, ciuman saja ia tidak tahu!

* * *

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan bersebelahan menuju mobil. Jaejoong menggenggam dengan erat tangan Yunho dan mengayun-ayunkannya. Yunho bingung dengan hatinya sendiri, dia merasa senang namun dia merasa malu. Dia senang karena Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya namun dia merasa malu karena Jaejoong bertingkah layaknya anak kecil.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika melewati toko kue. Matanya berbinar melihat kue yang berada di display. _Strawberry shortcakes_, salah satu kue kesukaannya.

"Hyung." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan memohon.

"Baiklah." Yunho yang mengerti dengan keinginan Jaejoong pun membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam toko kue tersebut.

"Gomawo, hyung!"

Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangannya dan segera memesan kue tersebut. Yunho memilih duduk membiarkan Jaejoong memesan kue.

Yunho memperhatikan setiap tingkah Jaejoong yang memesan kue. Terkadang ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Ini untuk hyung." Jaejoong memberikan sepotong strawberry shortcake kepada Yunho. Lalu ia duduk di depan Yunho dan menikmati kuenya itu.

"Kau selalu saja berantakan kalau makan kue." gumam Yunho. Tanpa sadar lagi, ibu jarinya membersihkan krim yang menempel di pinggir bibir Jaejoong.

"Hehehe…" Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan memakan kue.

Yunho melotot ketika Jaejoong menjilat tangannya yang terkena krim kue. Yunho tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya sendiri ketika tangannya menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menjilat jari-jari Jaejoong yang terkena krim.

"Hy—ung?" Jaejoong hampir terloncat dari tempat duduknya karena Yunho menjilat jarinya.

"_Oh darn!"_ Yunho mengumpat dan segera mengeluarkan jari-jari Jaejoong dari dalam mulutnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Yunho hyung? Apa kali ini hyung tidak bisa membedakan antara _Strawberry Shortcake_ dengan jariku? Sepertinya hyung harus kembali ke sekolah dasar lagi." gumam Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan namja dewasa yang sekarang tengah membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

* * *

To be continued.

Berniat untuk review?

* * *

ZE


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaotic Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** **Chaotic Heart ** :_ Cookies_

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Summary :**

Apakah Jung Yunho bisa disebut pedofilia jika ia menyukai anak di bawah umur bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sangat polos?

* * *

"Seperti biasa kau selalu datang pagi, ya." ujar Siwon, namja yang menjadi manajer di perusahaan Jung ini.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon. Aku hanya ingin atasanku menilaiku sebagai karyawan yang rajin." ujar Yunho.

Siwon tertawa cukup nyaring di pagi hari yang cerah ini. "Kau adalah anak pemilik perusahaan ini. Bagaimana bisa aku memberikan nilai yang buruk kepadamu, huh?"

"Aku tidak ingin kenyataan seperti itu membuat kinerja perusahaan ini menurun, Siwon. Aku hanya seorang asisten manajer di perusahaan ini."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Kau namja yang sangat bijak, Yunho." ujar Siwon setelah menepuk bahu kanan Yunho. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang panggil aku Tuan Choi." ujar Siwon lagi.

"Untuk yang satu itu aku rasa tidak!" Yunho mengangkat pundaknya lalu kembali fokus kepada pekerjaannya. Ia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Siwon.

"Oh ya! Hari minggu ini SMA kita akan mengadakan reuni di rumah Ahra. Kau harus pergi bersamaku, Yunho."

Yunho menoleh ke arah Siwon kembali, melupakan pekerjaannya lagi. "Go Ahra?"

"Ya, Go Ahra. Mantan kekasihmu."

Yunho berpikir sejenak. "Akan kuusahakan." gumam Yunho kemudian.

"Hei, ayolah! Kau sudah melewatkan reuni SMA selama kau di Amrik."

"Aku bilang akan kuusahakan, Siwon." dengus Yunho. Untuk kedua kalinya Yunho kembali berfokus kepada pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah, aku ke ruanganku dulu." Siwon tidak ingin memaksa Yunho lagi. Ia tahu hubungan Yunho dengan Ahra berakhir buruk. Siwon tidak ingin merubah suasana hati Yunho menjadi buruk sekarang. Sungguh!

* * *

Yunho tidak bisa fokus kepada pekerjaannya. Tadi dia hanya sengaja untuk berpura-pura melanjutkan pekerjaannya agar Siwon segera pergi dari ruangannya dan tidak membahas Go Ahra lebih lanjut.

Yunho kembali teringat dengan yeoja itu. Teringat dengan kenangan-kenangan manis dan buruk kehidupan percintaannya dengan yeoja itu saat dia masih SMA.

"Oh Sial!" Yunho memukul dengan kasar meja kerjanya.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Ummanya yang sudah pulang dari Busan dengan appanya meneleponnya.

"_Yunho, apa umma boleh mengganggumu?"_

"Ada apa, umma?" tanya Yunho dengan malas.

"_Kenapa dengan suaramu? Apa kamu sakit, sayang?"_

Yunho mendengus pelan. Bila suaranya terdengar parau saja, ummanya baru perhatian kepadanya. Kalau tidak, ummanya pasti tergila-gila dengan anak kecil bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. "Tidak, umma. Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Bagus! Umma ingin meminta tolong kepadamu untuk mengantar bekal milik Junsu dan Jaejoong. Tadi pagi Junsu sudah pergi duluan sebelum umma selesai membuat bekalnya."_

Lagi-lagi Yunho mendengus pelan. Sekarang ia berpikir ummanya perhatian kepadanya karena ada maunya. "Aku sedang repot, umma." gumam Yunho. "Kenapa tidak umma saja yang mengantarnya?"

"_Umma tidak bisa. Nanti sore ada arisan di rumah. Umma sedang memasak dan membersihkan rumah."_

Yeah, seribu alasan mulai keluar dari mulut ummanya. "Baiklah." Dan Yunho hanya bisa pasrah, mengikuti kemauan ummanya.

* * *

Yunho keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, membuka pintu agak kasar. Di tengah perjalanan menuju tangga ke lantai satu, ia bertemu Siwon yang sedang membuat kopi di pojok ruangan.

"Siwon, aku mau keluar dulu. Aku disuruh ummaku mengantar bekal Junsu." ujar Yunho bermaksud meminta izin dari Siwon. Walaupun Siwon teman di SMA-nya, tetap saja Siwon adalah manajer di perusahaan milik appa-nya ini.

"Aigo, baiklah. Tanpa izin kepadaku pun tidak apa-apa." Siwon tersenyum hingga lesung pipitnya terlihat.

"Ya, kita sudah membahasnya pagi tadi, Tuan Choi."

Siwon tertawa kecil. Matanya mengarah kepada tangannya yang sedang mengaduk kopi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu, Yunho!"

Yunho hampir mendaratkan kakinya di tangga pertama jika Siwon tidak menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kemarin, Hari Minggu, aku melihatmu di toko kue bersama yeoja. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat muda dan cantik."

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Siwon yang masih berdiri di depan mesin pembuat kopi. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Siwon.

"Dia memang sangat muda dan cantik." gumam Yunho. Dia pasti telah gila karena membenarkan ucapan Siwon. "Dia masih lima belas tahun dan dia seorang namja." gumam Yunho lagi. Yunho tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Siwon terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mematung.

"Apa dia sekarang menjadi pedofil dan gay?" gumam Siwon sendiri yang baru sadar kembali. Siwon sangat yakin bila ia melihat Yunho mencium bibir namja berumur lima belas tahun yang dia kira adalah seorang yeoja itu. Secepat kilat Siwon berjalan menuju balkon. "Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku, Jung Yunho!" teriak Siwon ketika melihat Yunho yang akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Yunho tertawa cukup nyaring, mengangkat pundaknya lalu pergi dari perusahaan appa-nya.

"Aku rasa aku sudah gila." gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Suie, ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Aku rasa Yunho hyung tidak akan datang." Jaejoong memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia bersama Junsu berdiri di depan pos satpam menunggu kedatangan Yunho bersama kotak bekal mereka.

"Jangan merengek seperti bayi, Kim Jaejoong! Yuho hyung akan datang sebentar lagi. Ahjumma sudah mengatakannya kepadaku." Junsu tetap bersikeras menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Bukan karena benar-benar menunggu Yunho, tapi bekal yang akan dibawa oleh Yunho. Sekotak bekal itu akan menjadi alasan yang sering dia gunakan untuk bertemu Yoochun. Junsu sangat bersyukur karena sekolahnya menjadi satu dengan sekolah Yoochun.

"Lihatlah! Itu mobil Yunho hyung!" Junsu langsung berseru melihat Audi Yunho telah berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dengan membawa dua buah kotak bekal makanan. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Jaejoong yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menjadi mengingat kembali rasa bibir yang manis itu.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Yunho.

"Sangat lama! Aku menjadi sangat kedinginan karena menunggu hyung!" Jaejoong menggerutu, memasang wajah kesalnya, tangannya merampas kotak bekal yang dipegang Yunho.

"Joongie!" Junsu menyenggol lengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak percaya Jaejoong bisa menjadi kesal seperti itu.

Yunho tercengang mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong. Wajah kesalnya, bibir yang menggoda, membuatnya tidak dapat menahan gairahnya. Yunho benar-benar gila!

"Mianhe, aku terjebak macet, Joongie. Kembalilah ke kelas kalian! Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan menjemput kalian." ujar Yunho. Ia mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. Matanya memancarkan kelembutan ketika ia tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

Junsu hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Apa benar Yunho yang berada di depannya ini adalah Jung Yunho, kakak sepupunya? Junsu tidak pernah melihat Yunho selembut itu. Junsu sudah berpikir bahwa Yunho akan memarahi Jaejoong.

Dan mulut Junsu kembali terbuka lebar ketika melihat rona merah di pipi Jaejoong. Jelas sekali bila sahabatnya itu sedang malu.

"Ayo, Joongie! Kita kembali ke kelas!" Junsu menarik lengan Jaejoong. Menghentikan momen singkat yang tercipta diantara Jaejoong dengan Yunho.

* * *

Yunho kembali menuju perusahaan. Sepanjang perjalanan dia tidak bisa menghapus senyuman. Senyuman yang dia anggap bodoh itu. Dia melihat dengan jelas rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Jaejoong. Ingin rasanya jemari-jemarinya menyentuh pipi itu, mengelusnya, menciumnya. Ups! Sepertinya pikiran Yunho cukup berlebihan.

"Oke, aku siap menghadapimu, Choi Siwon." Yunho bergumam sendiri. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa teman SMA-nya itu meminta penjelasan kepadanya. Hei! Penjelasan apa? Tentang Kim Jaejoong? Bocah lima belas tahun yang tidak mengerti ciuman itu?

Memikirkan penjelasan yang akan ia berikan kepada Siwon membuat Yunho tertawa keras di dalam hati. Bila ia tertawa keras mengeluarkan suara di tempat parkir perusahaannya sekarang, pasti karyawan lain menganggapnya gila.

* * *

Yunho berusaha untuk berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara langkah kaki. Hatinya merasa lega ketika melihat Siwon tidak ada di luarnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Yunho!" Siwon menepuk pundak Yunho dari belakang.

"_Holly shit!_ Kau mengagetkanku, Siwon!"

"Oh, mianhe. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau kaget."

Yuho mendengus kasar melihat wajah sok polos Siwon. "Terserah!"

"Jam makan siang aku menunggumu di kantin. _Don't miss it, honey!_"

Sekujur tubuh Yunho menjadi merinding. Sangat menjijikan ketika Siwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. "Kau menjijikan, Siwon!"

Siwon tertawa, menertawai wajah Yunho yang terlihat konyol itu.

* * *

"Dasar Siwon bodoh! Seperti tidak pernah jatuh cinta saja, huh!" Sebuah gerutuan yang tidak disadari oleh Yunho keluar begitu saja. Secara tidak langsung ia mengakui bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Eh? Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Aku hanya menyukainya. Ya, aku hanya menyukainya tidak mencintainya." Yunho bergumam sendiri di ruang kerjanya. Andaikan benda-benda di ruang kerjanya bisa berbicara. Mereka pasti akan mengatakan kalau Yunho itu gila!

"Aargh...! Kim Jaejoong! Kau membuatku gila!" Hei, ternyata Yunho mengakuinya sendiri.

* * *

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Yunho hanya mengaduk-aduk kopinya. Andaikan namja pemilik lesung pipit itu tidak ada, dia pasti sudah makan siang dengan tenang.

"Hei, _dude!_ Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Berhenti, Siwon. Kita di Korea bukan Amrik. Jadi berhentilah menggunakan Bahasa Inggris!"

"O—oke. Baiklah! Aku hanya bertanya dari tadi apa hubunganmu dengan anak di bawah umur bernama Kim Jaejoong itu? Tapi kau seolah-olah menganggapku hantu disini." Siwon menyesap kopi miliknya. Ia menyempatkan tersenyum kepada karyawan yeoja yang lewat.

"Selamat menikmati makan siang anda, Tuan Choi." ujar seorang karyawan yeoja memberanikan menyapa Siwon.

"Ne. Gomawo."

Adegan yang berada di hadapannya itu membuat Yunho memutar matanya. Jelas sekali ia merasa bosan dengan adegan menggoda itu.

"Kenapa, Yunho? Biasanya kau paling bersemangat bila menggoda karyawan yeoja. Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat malas? Err...apa karena kau sekarang g-a-y?"

Yunho mendengus keras. Kenapa teman SMA-nya ini serba ingin tahu tentang kehidupan pribadinya, huh!

"Yeah! Aku gay, Choi Siwon! Aku g-a-y! Selamat tinggal!"

Sebuah bunyi cangkir yang ditaruh dengan kasar di atas meja makan mereka membawa kepergian Yunho meninggalkan kantin. Meninggalkan Siwon yang membuka mulutnya dengan lebar diikuti oleh beberapa karyawan yang sedang makan siang juga.

Siwon merutuki Yunho yang berbicara dengan nyaring tadi. Dasar memalukan!

* * *

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Yunho beberapa kali membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Setelah pengakuan anehnya di kantin tadi, ia menjadi bahan pembicaraan di perusahaan ini.

"Kau bisa melukai kepalamu sendiri, Yunho."

"Apa lagi?" tanya Yunho dengan suara malas. Namja berlesung pipit itulah penyebab ia melakukan hal memalukan tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Yunho. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Permintaan maafmu aku terima. Sekarang pergilah!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum kaku melihat Yunho. Yunho enggan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihatnya, Yunho lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja kerja.

"Jung Yunho, sedikit saran dariku sebagai temanmu. Jangan merasa malu atau keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaanmu sendiri."

"Keluar, Choi Siwon."

Siwon tersenyum tipis dan tanpa berkata-kata ia keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

* * *

"Mengakui, ya?" Yunho mengangkat kepalanya ketika Siwon sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

Benar-benar hari yang berat untuk Yunho. Secara tidak sengaja mulut lancangnya mengucapkan kalau ia gay. Bukan itu maksudnya, ia hanya asal bicara agar Siwon bungkam dan tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Tapi ternyata hal tersebut justru membuat seisi perusahaan tidak termasuk appa-nya menyalah-artikannya.

Tapi, sekali lagi, di sisi lain. Hati Yunho merasakan perasaan itu terhadap anak di bawah umur itu. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri kepada Jaejoong. Sisi lembutnya keluar bila berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, aku menyukaimu! Hanya sedikit! Hahaha..." Yunho tertawa sendiri merasa geli dengan ucapannya.

Yunho sama sekali tidak tahu bila Siwon bersandar di luar ruangan dan mendengar ucapannya.

* * *

Satu jam sebelum jam pulang sekolah Jaejoong dan Junsu, Yunho sudah di dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka. Yunho tidak ingin melihat wajah kesal Jaejoong karena terlalu lama menunggunya. Yunho tersenyum sendiri karena dirinya mulai memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti itu sekarang. Hatinya masih menyangkal bila ia jatuh cinta kepada anak di bawah umur itu.

Yunho berada di sekolah Jaejoong tepat ketika Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya seorang diri. Yunho langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Joongie! Kenapa sendiri? Dimana Junsu?"

"Junsu sedang melihat Yoochun hyung berlatih basket. Sebenarnya dia menyuruhku menemaninya, tapi aku sangat bosan."

"Oh, begitu. Ayo, aku antar pulang!" Yunho berujar dengan penuh semangat. Ia menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju mobilnya. Kali ini dia sadar dengan perbuatannya itu. Yunho merasakan suatu perasaan nyaman ketika menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu karena teman-temannya melihat ke arahnya.

* * *

Sampai di dalam mobil, Yunho kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya. Jaejoong terpukau melihat wajah namja berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu. Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat karena melihatmu, hyung." gumam Jaejoong. Tangannya memegang dadanya, dimana jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepat. "Ada apa dengan jantungku?" gumamnya lagi dengan polos.

Yunho terkejut dengan perkataan dan pertanyaan Jaejoong itu. Hal tersebut juga ia rasakan ketika ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong tadi.

"A—apa kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Yunho memberanikan diri. Ia akan sangat bersyukur bila Jaejoong juga menyukainya. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan menyangkal perasaan sendiri. Jung Yunho, namja berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini menyukai mungkin mencintai Kim Jaejoong, namja polos berusia lima belas tahun sejak awal mereka bertemu.

"E—eh? Sebenarnya…" Jaejoong menatap mata yang mirip dengan mata musang itu. doe eyes-nya tidak berkedip.

"Sebenarnya?" Yunho sudah tidak bisa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai _cookies_ buatan _seonsaengnim_ku. Hehehe…rasanya sangat enak sekali." ujarnya dengan malu-malu.

Rasanya Yunho ingin membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali di stir mobil sekarang juga mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Ia merasa telah menjadi orang yang paling bodoh sedunia karena menanyakan hal tersebut kepada anak polos yang tidak bisa membedakan antara rasa suka terhadap suatu benda dan seseorang.

"Aargh…!" Dan Yunho hanya bisa mengerang frustasi.

* * *

To be continued.

Berniat untuk review?

* * *

**Thanks to :**

hanasukie : Kepolosan Jaejoong bisa bunuh little Yunnie, ya? Bagaimana kalau little Yunnie mencari tempat yang lain, hm? LOL

Dhea kim : Iya, karena Jaejoong terlalu polos.

Kikikyunjunmyun : Jaejoong hidup di dunia, dong. Kalau bukan Yunho, kenapa? Jaejoong bakal dimakan, ya? XD

FiAndYJ : Iya, karena Yunho tidak bisa menahan gairahnya kalau berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Haha..

Aaliya Shim : Sepertinya niat Yunho untuk "habisin Jaejoong di dalam mobil" belum bisa mengingat kepolosan Jaejoong.

haruko2277 : Mianhe, aku tidak bisa update kilat! Terima kasih sudah jatuh cinta sama karakter Jaejoong disini!

YunjaeDDiction : Sepertinya yang cocok jadi ayam panggang itu Junsu deh. XD

Gwansim84 : Mohon dimaafkan kepolosan Jaejoong, ya? LMAO

KimRyeona19 : Semangat Yunho!

Kim Eun Sob : Iya, Yunho kuat kok! Demi mendapatkan Jaejoong. Haha..

Ara Krisan : Jaejoong memang polos bukan sengaja. ^^

Dennis Park : Wah, kamu benar! Hati-hati buat Jaejoong!

leeChunnie : Sudah update!

Toki4102 : Sudah update! Terima kasih karena menyukainya!

The Biggest Fan of Yunjae : Iya, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia terlalu polos. XP

Vic89 : Sepertinya yang kacau hanya Yunho saja, eonnie :D

zhe : Jangan sembarangan cium Jaejoong, loh! *pelukJaejoong*

Jung Hyejoong : Selamat datang di FF ini! Terima kasih! Dan maaf tidak bisa update cepat!

Hana Twins : Sudah update!

kim anna shinotsuke : Mwo? Awas nanti ada beruang ngamuk, loh!

iche . cassiopeiajaejoong : Iya, tuh! Sabar ya buat Yunho.

lovgravanime14 : Jaejoong memang polos, ya.

jae sekundes : Selamat datang di FF ini!

joongmax : Sepertinya yang harus kembali ke sd itu Jaejoong, ya? Hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya. XD

My beauty jeje : Sudah update, eonni! Aduh, jangan dimakan, eonnie. Nanti ada beruang ngamuk! XP

Akiramia44 : Jadi mau lihat kamu nari LOL

Yoon HyunWoon : Sudah update!

Rly . C . Jaekyu : Iya, Yunho harus yang sabar, eoh?

Myyunyun : Jaejoong umurnya lima belas tahun.

simijewels : Semoga saja, ya?

nickeYJcassie : Wah, eonnie pervert! :p

Hana – Kara : Salah Yunho sendiri. Siapa suruh menyukai Jaejoong yang polos XD

minako yoshida : Little Yun? Sepertinya aman-aman saja :D

ShinjiWoo920202 : Iya, Yunho jadi terikut Jaejoong.

cindyshim07 : Sabar, ya? Nanti Yoochun akan muncul, kok!

RedsXiah : Iya, yang sabar buat Yunho.

abilhikmah : Gomawo!

jaena : Gomawo!

MaghT : Gomawo! Yunho sudah hampir jadi orang gila, tuh!

ajid yunjae : Sepertinya Yunho tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri kalau sama Jaejoong, tuh!

Elzha luv changminnie : Gomawo!

ilma : NC? Kapan, ya? Tunggu, deh! Haha…

irengiovanny : Halo, kakak! Setelah ini Jaejoong akan kencan sama aku, tauu :p

lee sunri hyun : Semangat Yunho!

Guest : Sudah update!

Ria : Aigo-nya banyak sekali! Pasti kaget, ya? Dengan tingkah polos Jaejoong dan ke-pervert-an Yunho? LOL

henyani : Sudah update!

Guest : Bener, tuh!

hi jj91 : Mianhe, chap 4 YunJae moment-nya sedikit. Karena aku berfokus terhadap Yunho.

kissb : Sudah update!

yoonjaepark : Iya, Jaejoong memang polos.

pyolipops : Semangat Yunho!

nanajunsu : Karena kepolosan Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho bernafsu. OTL

farla 23 : Semangat Yunho!

RNWook : Iya, kasihan Yunho!

vampiryunjae : Gomawo!

Terima kasih banyak untuk review-review dari _readers_!

* * *

ZE


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaotic Heart**

**Chapter ****5**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** **Chaotic Heart ** :_ Yunho's Omelette_

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Summary :**

Apakah Jung Yunho bisa disebut pedofilia jika ia menyukai anak di bawah umur bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sangat polos?

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali di Hari Minggu, Nyonya Kim bersama Jaejoong sudah duduk manis di kediaman Jung. Nyonya Kim tidak bisa menunda lagi untuk segera berbicara hal penting kepada Nyonya Jung.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kedatanganku yang terlalu tiba-tiba, Nyonya Jung." ujar Nyonya Kim. Wanita pecinta makanan ini merasa tidak enak kepada Nyonya Jung yang menyambutnya masih dengan jubah tidur dan roll rambut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi ada keperluan apa?" tanya Nyonya Jung dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu, Nyonya Jung. Tiba-tiba saja temanku yang tinggal di Kanada meminta bantuan kepadaku untuk menjadi juri di salah satu acara masak disana. Dan dia memperkirakan acara tersebut akan berjalan selama satu tahun. Aku ingin sekali membawa Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong sudah berada di tingkat akhir dan sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan."

"Ah! Karena itu kau ingin menitipkan Jaejoong kepadaku?" potong Nyonya Jung dengan nada ceria.

"Bila hal itu tidak merepotkanmu dan suamimu."

"Tidak! Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Aku sangat senang bila ia tinggal bersamaku." Nyonya Jung menatap Jaejoong yang daritadi memilih diam. "Bagaimana Jaejoong? Apa kau ingin tinggal bersama ahjumma?"

"Apa aku akan memiliki kamar sendiri, ahjumma?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kamu katakan!" Nyonya Kim menyenggol sikut Jaejoong cukup keras.

"Iya, kau akan memiliki kamar sendiri." Nyonya Jung terkekeh. "Kau bisa memilih sendiri cat untuk kamarmu."

"Jinja? Terima kasih ahjumma!" Jaejoong merasa sangat senang. Di otaknya ia sudah berpikir untuk memakai walpaper gajah untuk dinding kamarnya.

"Mianhe! Jaejoong memang anak yang polos. Mungkin karena kesalahanku yang terlalu berhati-hati dalam membesarkannya. Aku berterima kasih kepadamu, Nyonya Jung. Aku akan mengirimkan uang ke rekeningmu sebulan sekali untuk biaya kebutuhan Jaejoong."

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa menangani hal tersebut."

"Tidak, biarkan aku melakukannya, Nyonya Jung."

"Apa Yoochun hyung juga akan tinggal disini, umma?" tanya Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan hal ini daritadi karena hyung-nya itu tidak ikut dengannya ke kediaman Jung.

"Tidak, Joongie. Yoochun akan menyewa sebuah flat kecil. Dia sudah dewasa."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan rumah kita?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Rumah kita akan disewa oleh orang lain."

"Tenang saja, Joongie. Kau akan aman tinggal bersama ahjumma." ujar Nyonya Jung. Ia tahu bila Jaejoong sebenarnya merasa gelisah karena harus berpisah dengan umma-nya. Bagaimanapun juga, Jaejoong hanya seorang anak kecil.

"Terima kasih banyak! Aku akan berangkat pagi ini juga! Perlengkapan Jaejoong sudah kubawa kesini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Nyonya Jung! Maafkan karena semua ini terlalu mendadak!"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf berulang kali. Aku tidak merasa kerepotan. Aku sangat senang dengan kehadiran Jaejoong di rumah ini."

Nyonya Kim tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk sebentar Nyonya Jung.

Di sisi ruangan lain yaitu dapur kediaman Jung, Jung Yunho duduk dengan manis di meja makan. Mendengarkan percakapan antara umma-nya dengan Nyonya Kim. Tiba-tiba saja, bibirnya tersenyum sendiri. Ia pun merasa apa yang umma-nya rasakan. Ia merasa senang Jaejoong tinggal di rumahnya.

* * *

"Nah, jadilah anak yang baik, Joongie. Jangan menyusahkan Nyonya Jung." Nyonya Kim mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ne, umma. Cepatlah pulang. Aku pasti sangat merindukan umma."

"Hanya satu tahun. Tunggu umma, ya!"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Terlihat dengan jelas matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Namun jiwanya sebagai seorang namja begitu egois, ia tidak ingin menangis di depan ummanya. Karena itu Jaejoong berlari masuk ke dalam kediaman Jung.

"Aigo, dia hanya terlalu sedih karena kepergianmu, Nyonya Kim."

"Hm, Jaejoong memang dekat denganku. Tapi cepat atau lambat dia akan meninggalkanku dan memiliki keluarga sendiri, kan?" Nyonya Kim terkekeh mengucapkan hal tersebut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Jaejoong-nya yang polos akan memiliki keluarga sendiri.

"Kamu benar, Nyonya Kim."

Nyonya Kim melirik jam tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Nyonya Kim tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak karena telah membantuku, Nyonya Jung."

"Sama-sama. Berhati-hatilah! Semoga selamat sampai tujuan!" Nyonya Jung membalas senyuman Nyonya Kim.

* * *

"Hiks...hiks..."

Yunho mendengar dengan jelas seseorang tengah berusaha menahan tangisan. Dan dia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Joongie? Dimana kamu?" tanyanya sambil melihat kesana-kemari. Ia tidak melihat tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Joongie? Kau disana?" Yunho berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ketika ia membungkuk, ia melihat Jaejoong duduk menekuk kaki dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Hy—ung..."

"Kenapa menangis? Apa karena kepergian umma-mu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Aku sangat menyayangi umma-ku." lirihnya.

"Keluarlah dari sana dan bicaralah kepadaku."

Jaejoong menuruti Yunho dan keluar dari bawah meja. Sekarang mereka berdua duduk di meja makan.

"Wajahmu lucu bila menangis." Yunho terkekeh. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang basah. Jaejoong tidak menolaknya.

"Apa kamu sangat menyayangi umma-mu?"

"Ne, aku sangat menyayangi umma-ku. Umma sangat baik kepadaku."

Yunho tertegun mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerti arti menyayangi. Berarti saat itu dia harusnya menggunakan kata "menyayangi" daripada "menyukai."

"Umma-mu hanya pergi selama satu tahun. Pasti tidak akan terasa lama. Lagipula masih ada hyung-mu disini, kan?"

"Hum! Tapi Yoochun hyung sangat jarang memperhatikanku. Dia terlalu sibuk berpacaran. Umma bilang dia itu _playboy_!"

"Eh?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Ia teringat dengan Junsu yang menyukai Yoochun. Apakah Junsu sudah tahu kalau Yoochun _playboy_?

"Iya! Umma bilang Yoochun hyung sering gonta-ganti pacar. Umma sering mengomelinya, tapi Yoochun hyung hanya tertawa saja." jelas Jaejoong kepada Yunho. Kejujuran Jaejoong ini tanpa disadari membuka keburukan sifat hyung-nya sendiri.

"Oh, hyung-mu sudah dewasa. Jadi tidak masalah!"

"Mwo? Apa Yunho hyung juga seperti Yoochun hyung?"

"Aniya! Aku tidak seperti itu." dengus Yunho.

Jaejoong terkekeh. Air matanya telah berganti dengan senyuman. Yunho yang melihat pun juga ikut tersenyum.

"Apa kamu sudah sarapan?"

"Belum, hyung. Tadi aku dan umma pergi sangat mendadak. Karena umma mengejar penerbangan pertama."

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin membuat _omelette_. Aku akan membuatkan juga untukmu."

"Hyung bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja! Selama aku kuliah di luar negeri, aku memasak sendiri."

"Oh, okey. Aku akan menunggu hyung."

Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus kepala Jaejoong. Ia mengelus dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kelembutan terpancar dari matanya.

Kegiatan itu terhenti ketika Nyonya Jung berdehem dan memasuki ruang makan. Nyonya Jung jelas melihat suatu momen yang tercipta antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Suatu momen yang seperti Junsu ceritakan kepadanya. Apa mungkin?

"Umma, ada apa?"

"Kau ingin membuat _omelette_ untuk Jaejoong, kan? Cepatlah. Jangan biarkan anak manis ini kelaparan."

Yunho mendengus pelan. Padahal ia masih ingin berlama-lama memberikan kelembutan kepada Jaejoong. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan hatinya saja, kalau ia benar-benar telah menyukai anak di bawah umur itu.

"Apa umma juga mau?" tanya Yunho yang sudah memakai apron-nya dan siap memasak.

"Ya, buatlah yang banyak. Jangan lupakan Junsu." Nyonya Jung duduk di meja makan di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Dimana Junsu, ahjumma?"

"Anak itu masih tidur. Apa hyung-mu tidak latihan basket hari ini?"

"Tidak. Dia sedang sibuk pindah ke flat-nya."

"Oh, pantas saja Junsu masih tidur. Biasanya ia bangun pagi dan langsung pergi ke lapangan basket untuk melihat hyung-mu."

"Iya, Junsu sering mengajakku, ahjumma. Aku selalu bosan bila Junsu mengajakku melihat Yoochun hyung latihan basket. Tidak menarik!" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Itu karena kamu sudah biasa melihat hyung-mu, jadi kamu merasa bosan. Sedangkan Junsu jarang melihat hyung-mu dan dia menyukai hyung-mu."

"Oh." Jaejoong hanya bergumam. Nyonya Jung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau menggemaskan."

"Tada! _Omelette_ ala Jung Yunho sudah jadi."

Yunho menaruh dua buah piring dengan omelette yang masih panas di atasnya ala seorang chef. Jaejoong menjadi terkekeh melihat sikap berlebihan Yunho.

"Dasar tidak ingat umur." Nyonya Jung mencibirnya.

Yunho mendelik. Menatap dengan kesal umma-nya. "Sebaiknya umma mengingat diri sendiri sebelum mengatakanku." sindirnya kepada Nyonya Jung.

"Dasar!" Nyonya Jung membalas mendelik kepada Yunho sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangan kepada Jaejoong. "Nikmati sarapan pagimu, Joongie. Setelah itu kita akan membenahi kamar barumu." ujarnya dengan suara lembut.

"Ne, ahjumma!" Jaejoong bersemangat. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kamar barunya.

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk sarapan yang enak ini, hyung. Aku sangat menyukainya." ujar Jaejoong dengan tulus.

"Jinja? Apa kamu mau lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin segera melihat kamar baruku." ujar Jaejoong lagi dengan tersenyum. Yunho terpesona melihat senyuman polos Jaejoong. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat yang berlebihan seperti mencium bibir merah yang terasa manis itu.

"Pergilah." gumam Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong pergi. Yunho tidak ingin lepas kendali dan mencium bibir itu. Apalagi di rumahnya sendiri.

Jaejoong menggumamkan kata terima kasih lagi kepada Yunho lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan ruang makan.

Yunho masih berada di ruang makan dan membersihkan meja makan. Menaruh piring kotor di atas wastafel. Ketika ia hendak menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ya, Siwon? Ada apa?"

"_Kau tidak lupa, kan?"_

"Apa itu?"

"_Kau pura-pura melupakannya atau apa, huh!" _Siwon sedikit geram kemudian melanjutkan. _"Acara reuni SMA di rumah Ahra."_

Yunho diam sebentar. Ia benar-benar melupakan acara tersebut. Karena ia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. "Sepertinya aku tidak pergi."

"_Apa? Jangan bercanda, dude! Aku sudah mengatakan kepada teman-teman kalau kau bisa datang dan mereka mengharapkan kehadiranmu."_

Yunho mendengus. "Tidak bisakah kau meminta persetujuanku dulu, huh!"

"_Oh, ayolah! Jangan pikirkan Ahra tapi pikirkan teman-teman kita. Anggap saja kita hanya menumpang rumahnya dan makanan gratis."_ Siwon terkekeh.

"Dasar!"

"_Oke, aku anggap kau bisa datang. Aku akan menunggu di rumah Ahra jam lima sore. Jangan telat! Oke? Bye!"_ Lalu sambungan telepon tertutup tiba-tiba. Yunho mendengus lagi. Siwon selalu suka seenaknya saja.

"Manusia menyebalkan!" gerutu Yunho.

"Siapa yang menyebalkan, hyung?"

Yunho berhenti menaiki anak tangga dan mendongak ke atas. Di anak tangga paling atas, Jaejoong berdiri menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Temanku."

"Oh." Jaejoong bergumam.

Kemudian Jaejoong menjalankan langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga dengan Yunho yang menaiki anak tangga. Mereka berpapasan di tengah-tengah. Aroma tubuh Jaejoong tercium dengan jelas oleh Yunho. Yunho tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia menarik Jaejoong, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan mencium bibir yang menggodanya sejak tadi pagi. Menarik tengkuk leher Jaejoong dan menekan bibirnya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Jaejoong perlahan membalas ciuman Yunho dengan sedikit kaku. Bibirnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti naluri alaminya membalas lumatan dari bibir Yunho. Membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidah Yunho menyapu rongga mulutnya.

"E—ngh." Jaejoong meremas kaus yang dipakai Yunho. Yunho segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Yunho hanya diam melihat Jaejoong yang bernafas dengan terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Yunho. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Jaejoong.

"Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat lagi, hyung." Jaejoong memegang dadanya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Yunho terkekeh. "Kau merasakannya juga?" Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menaruh di atas dadanya. "Jantungku juga berdetak dengan cepat."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia terlihat bingung. "Apa artinya, hyung?"

"Kita saling menyukai, Joongie." Yunho tersenyum. "Aniya, tapi kita saling menyayangi dan jatuh cinta."

"Jatuh cinta? Apa benar?" tanya Jaejoong dengan malu-malu. Jaejoong tahu apa itu jatuh cinta. Junsu sering bercerita kepadanya tentang jatuh cinta.

"Ne, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Joongie. Dan kamu jatuh cinta kepadaku." ujar Yunho dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Jaejoong. "Apakah kamu mau menjadi milikku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut lagi.

Jaejoong tertunduk malu. Jaejoong memang polos dan masih anak-anak. Tapi dia mengerti setiap perkataan Yunho.

"Aku mau menjadi milikmu, hyung. Tapi..."

"Astaga?" Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "Tapi apa?" tanyanya terburu-buru.

"Tapi hyung harus membuatkan _omelette_ untukku tiap pagi. Karena aku sangat menyukai omelette buatan hyung."

"Tentu saja, sayang!"

Di tengah tangga kediaman Jung, Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Beberapa kali mencium kening Jaejoong. Ia sangat merasa senang. Walaupun menurutnya Jaejoong belum mengerti sepenuhnya apa itu jatuh cinta, tapi dengan saling memiliki sudah cukup bagi Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Ia terkekeh. "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung! Dan _omelette_ buatanmu!"

"Aigo! Tidak bisakah kau tidak membandingkan aku dengan makanan, huh!" geram Yunho mulai frustasi lagi.

* * *

To be continued.

Berniat untuk review?

* * *

Big thanks to :

YunHolic : Iya, Yunho jadi gila.

kikikyunjunmyun : Memang dari awal Yunho itu pedofil, hanya saja dia belum sadar. Sudah update!

kim anna shinotsuke : Jaejoong mau dibungkus? Andwe!

Toki4102 : Iya, Ahra sebentar lagi akan muncul. Memang takdir Ahra dihujat sama YJS. Haha.

gwansim84 : Sebentar lagi Jaejoong yang polos akan berubah. XD

DarkLiliy : Sebentar lagi impianmu akan terkabul. XD

Aaliya Shim : Sudah update!

Dhea Kim : Bukan ultah Ahra, tapi reuni SMA di rumah Ahra. Mungkin saja Yunho akan membawa Jaejoong.

sungminlee : Terima kasih banyak! FF Sex Dreams tidak aku lupakan, bahkan sudah end. Tinggal membuat epilog saja.

akiramia44 : Iya, Yunho itu tidak bisa menaha diri kalau sama Jaejoong

Clein cassie : Jaejoong polos karena jarang bergaul sama teman-temannya. Umma-nya terlalu protective sama Jaejoong.

hanasukie : Sebentar lagi Jaejoong tidak akan polos lagi. XD  
vampireyunjae : Kalau ditanya tentang suka, tentu saja Jaejoong memilih cookies. Yunho hanya salah menggunakan kata saja kepada Jaejoong.

: Sudah update!

FiAndYJ : Nah, sebentar lagi Yunho akan membuat Jaejoong tidak polos lagi. Karena Yunho bakal mengajarkan Jaejoong tentang cinta.

zhe : Pervert! XP

zhoeuniquee : Ya, saya berusaha agar YunJae moment selalu mendominasi tiap chapter.

lovgravanime14 : Jaejoong memang tidak menyukai Yunho tapi dia mencintai Yunho.

snow . drop . 1272 : Tunggu di chapter depan untuk jawabannya.

KimRyeona19 : Nih, Yunho sudah nembak Jaejoong.

abcdefghij123 : Terima kasih, eonnie!

Vic89 : Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah punya guru dan dia adalah Junsu.

cindyshim07 : Sudah update!

joongmax : Ahra hanya sedikit menganggu saja.

Dennis Park : Salahmu yaitu kenapa menyukai Jaejoong yang polos. XD

The Biggest Fan of Yunje : Jaejoong memang tidak menyukai Yunho tapi dia mencintai Yunho.

ShinjiWoo920202 : Jaejoong memang terlalu polos. Tapi sebentar lagi Jaejoong bakal berubah karena seseorang. Tahu?

minako yoshida : Jawabannya di tunggu di chapter selanjutnya. Sudah update!

Wu Zi Rae KTS : Untuk YooSu mungkin akan muncul walaupun tidak terlalu sering.

Hana – Kara : Iya, Yunho kena tipu sama anak kecil.

My beauty jeje : Nah, chapter ini "sedikit" meningkat. Untuk chapter depan mungkin lebih meningkat lagi, eonnie. Kyaa XD

Rly . C . Jaekyu : Yunho hanya salah menggunakan kata saja. Seharusnya dia tidak menggunakan kata "menyukai."

HISAGIsoul : Ya, Yunho dan Siwon teman dari SMA. Sudah update! Terima kasih!

nickeYJcassie : Siwon memang suka menggoda Yunho karena Yunho yang terlalu plin-plan, eonnie.

iche . cassiopeiajaejoong : Jaejoong memang tidak menyukai Yunho tapi dia mencintai Yunho.

Jung Hyejoong : Lihat! Hubungan mereka telah meningkat!

choi im letizia : Sudah update!

Guest : Sudah update!

jaena : Lihat! Hubungan mereka telah meningkat!

Guest : Yunho hanya salah menggunakan kata. Seharusnya dia tidak menggunakan kata "menyukai." Tapi lihat! Hubungan mereka telah meningkat!

irengiovanny : Halo Kakak! Happy Chinese New Year. Nanti aku kirim Sooman buat kakak. XP

lee sunri hyun : Jaejoong polos karena kurang bergaul dan umma-nya yang terlalu protetective.

Ria : Aigo! Sepertinya kamu senang mengatakan "Aigo!"

ajid yunjae : Yang sabar, ya?

babybunnychanie : YunJae moment mungkin akan full di chapter selanjutnya.

RNwook : Dan sekarang hubungan mereka sudah meningkat!

Guest : Jaejoong polos karena kurang bergaul dan umma-nya yang terlalu protetective.

Jungjaema : Sepertinya Yunho malah awet muda sama Jaejoong.

misschokyulate2 : Iya, memang seperti itu.

Ara Krisan : Sudah update!

danactebh : Sudah update!

anonim : Maaf, tapi saya rasa lebih lucu bila Jaejoong anak laki-laki. Terima kasih.

* * *

ZE


End file.
